SD940
The Canon Powershot SD940IS (IXUS120IS) was released on August 19'th, 2009 Reviews * Steve's Digicams * Photography review.com Images * Rated a Consumers Report "Best Buy" in the Fall 2010 Buyer's Guide Technical Data *'Digic IV' image processor *'DryOS' operating system *Sensor: 12.1 megapixel, 1/2.3 inch CCD, new 12 bit type *Lens: 4x optical zoom 28mm - 112mm, F/2.8 (W) - F/5.9 (T) *Image stabilization (lens shift-type) *Display: 2.7 inch 230,000 pixels *No optical viewfinder *Video: 1280x720 HD, 640x480 VGA, 320x240 VGA, all @30fps; MOV format (Image: H.264; Audio: Linear PCM (Monaural) *Combined USB mini & AV-out jack *Storage: SD / SDHC / MMC / MMC Plus / HC MMC Plus *Power: Lithium-ion Battery NB-4L (CIPA testing: 220 shots) *Dimensions (WxHxD): 3.52 x 2.16 x 0.79 inch / 89.5 x 54.9 x 20.0 mm *Weight: 120 g (4.23 oz.) without batteries * Specifications: Canon USA * Guides & Manuals: Canon USA DL page Firmware info Create an empty file called ver.req on SD card's root, go into playback mode, then pressed and simultaneously. WIthout the ver.req file you will still get a version number but with much less other information. For example, version 1.03C shows up as 1.0.3.0. US NTSC 1.03C Version Header Canon PowerShot SD940 IS P-ID: 31E6 NT D Firmware Ver GM1.03C NoError Jan 7 2010 12:31:50 US NTSC 1.03C Third Screen (Second is similar, sans Mecha* lines) Canon PowerShot SD940 IS P-ID: 31E6 NT D Adj Ver.005.003 Mecha Firm Ver. 3.01 MechaDSP Firm Ver. 1.02 European PAL Version Header P-ID: 31E6 PAL D Version 1.02C Firmware Ver GM1.02C Adj Ver.005.003 Driver version 0x00000000 ASIA 1.00 PAL Version Header Canon CANON DIGITAL IXUS 120 IS P-ID: 31E6 PAL D Firmware Ver GM1.0OE NoError Jul 2 2009 14:36:03 Adj Ver.005.003 Mecha Condition: 0x00000000 Driver Info: 0x00000000 Firmware versions in the wild: 1.00E, 1.02C, 1.03B, 1.03C CHDK Specialties This section describes special CHDK-related things... * For Developers General info: Set NEED_ENCODED_DISKBOOT=3 in file platform//sub//makefile.inc The decoding pattern is at address FFB61EC8 and consists of 8 x 32bit words : 0x00000002, 0x00000005, 0x00000000, 0x00000004, 0x00000006, 0x00000001, 0x00000003, 0x00000007. The subroutine that actually does the decoding is located at FF9D5364. LED addresses write 0x46 to turn on 0xC0220130 Right Side Indicator Light - Green 0xC0220134 Right Side Indicator Light - Orange 0xC0223030 Front Autofocus LED - Bright Orange! (Note: turning on the Green and Orange light simultaneously gives Yellow) Firmware Dumps * Firmware 1.01A: 8MB dump (by fvdk, with CBasic udumper) is available from here (forum link: http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,5571.msg53878.html#msg53878) and also from chdkdumps part 3 * Firmware 1.02C: 8MB dump by zebra is available from drop.io and also from chdkdumps part 2 * Firmware 1.03C: 8MB dump (by waterwingz also using CBasic udumper) is available from here * 'Porting process & links' Alpha version now available (see below). News & Development History: *(12-Dec-2010) alpha release 4 for fw 1.03c released at zShare download link *12-Dec-2010) alpha release for fw 1.02c at zShare.net download link *(12-Dec-2010) alpha release 3 for fw 1.03c released at zShare.net download link *(25-Nov-2010) alpha release 2 for fw 1.03c released at zShare.net download link *(20-Nov-2010) alpha release for fw 1.03c released at zShare.net download link *(03-Oct-2010) dump for fw 1.03c provided by waterwingz *(07-Oct-2009) dump for fw 1.02c provided by zebra *(19-Aug-2009) Canon press release of new camera Category:Cameras Category:Development